


Somos da mesma família

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Insecurity, Ruff wants to be a good mom okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: After Ruff's complicated childbirth her family has to help her make a new life. Basically a fluff without plot.





	Somos da mesma família

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible mistakes, as you probably know (or not) English isn't my first language ^.^'
> 
> Also the title is in Brasilian-Portuguese and it means "we are the same family". I didn't have any better ideas, okay -.-'

It's been said that the worst childbirth you can go through is your own. Well, Reena would straight up laugh at the person who would tell her that, especially after this night. Her own pregnancy was hard and exhausting, but the labor was simple and easy, as well as not that painful, due to her trainings and high pain threshold. It surely was a bad experience, but not the worst.

However her sister-in-law... that was a whole different story. Starting with a terrible parent material, ending with a body that had completely zero predispositions to give birth. It was a bad idea for her to get pregnant at all, but no one seemed to care. Well, Reena was too absorbed by her own pregnancy to care about the others and even though Ruff knew she was right, no one else listened to her. Besides, Fishlegs wanted children so bad and they were the only members of the gang who didn't have their own kid. Hiccup and Astrid’s daughter was nearly two years old, Snotlout and Heather's boy wasn't much younger, even Tuff was a father already. No wonder Fishlegs was tired of waiting.

Reena sighed, wiping the sweat off Ruffnut's forehead. She should probably come back to her son, but she couldn't leave her sister. A sister she's never had, even though that was technically her husband's sister. They were so close, almost like real sisters, completely different, but still loved each other.

“How is she?” Fishlegs asked quietly, coming into the bedroom. He was mad and embittered that he was kicked out of his own house, from his own wife's side. Even though the women knew better what they were doing. Reena would even let him stay, but Fishlegs' mother as well as Ruffnut's mother made him leave. Besides of all their friends only Hiccup managed to help with childbirth, because Snotlout passed out and Tuffnut didn't manage to come in time, since as he was told, the first labor is always long. Well, Astrid’s and Heather's were, while Reena had a better shaped body that made it quick, so before Tuff finished his work, their son was already born.

“She'll be fine. They all will be” the woman answered, not looking at her friend. She knew he should be grateful he didn't have to see that, since Ruff went through hell that night. Her labor was far from quick and easy, it was long, complicated and very painful. It'll also be traumatic.

“Why didn't you let me in?” Fishlegs asked, caressing his wife's cheek.

“You know why. You weren't mean to be here” was the only answer he heard for the past few hours.

“Don't say that crap again” he scoffed. “Tell me the truth, Katarina” he demanded. Reena winced, she didn't like being called by her full name and everyone knew that.

“It is the truth” she finally looked at him. Her tired, steel grey eyes were full of worry. “The whole thing that happened tonight” she gestured around “it was terrible, it was just too much. I won't be surprised if I'll have nightmares about it. I helped with labors already, I gave birth myself, but I've never had this much trouble. She could've died tonight. As well as your kids.”

“Kids?” the big man was clearly surprised.

“She was carrying twins. She has a twin brother, does it really surprise you that she had two babies?” Reena was slightly amused.

“N-no... well... you had one baby. I didn't think...”

“I think it's actually pretty good for her. Because that's it. You can't have any more children if you want her to live. The next childbirth will kill her” she said very seriously. The risk was high before, now another pregnancy was a straight up suicide for Ruff.

“Was it this bad?” suddenly Fishlegs stopped being mad. He obviously didn't realize it was this serious.

“It was worse than bad. And I'm so grateful I already have a baby, because I would never want to give birth after experiencing all of this” she confessed. “That’s why we kicked you out. To spare you this trauma.”

“Where are the kids? Can I see them?” he asked unsure.

“They're sleeping now. I fed them myself, I have a lot of milk anyway” she answered. Apparently her body was made to have babies, or maybe her son didn't like to eat a lot? Anyway, the fact was that she had enough milk for two, maybe even three babies. Yay for everyone except for her, heavy breasts aren't comfortable at all. Even though the pain was eased every time she could help some poor mother who had trouble with breastfeeding. Like that time when Heather suddenly lost her milk due to stress and Astrid couldn't help her best friend because she didn't have enough milk for two kids, it was Reena who was able to help until Heather could feed her baby herself again. Now she worried she might have to do the same for Ruff, especially if she'll have a trauma after the labor.

“Thanks. Will you let me know when she's up? I need to do some things, besides you probably should eat something.”

“I'm not hungry” she shook her head and started to untie her short raven black hair.

“I'm not saying you are, I just say you should eat. You know you should-”

“Thanks. I know what I should” she cut him off. “I'm not really able to eat right now. I'll eat later” she promised. As the chief's daughter she was stubborn and everyone knew already that it was either her way or no way. Just like Hiccup would act sometimes. A chiefs' children trait.

It took a few hours - with one breastfeeding and one quiet fight - for Ruff to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw her brother sleeping on the chair with his son on his chest. Reena was nowhere to be seen. Ruffnut looked at her twin and sighed. He was such a wonderful dad to his baby boy, he loved him so much and they already had a unique bond. She didn't feel it, despite being pregnant for nine months, she didn't feel close to her child. She hasn't even seen it and she didn't care. Well, she hoped it's alive, because she didn't go through hell for nothing, but she definitely lacked motherly instinct and that wasn't a nice feeling.

The bedroom door opened and Ruffnut saw her wonderful sister-in-law coming quietly in. She was as beautiful as usual and it didn't matter that she had a sleepless night.

“Hey” Ruff whispered, trying to get the woman's attention.

“How are you?” Reena sat down on the edge of the bed and checked her patient's forehead. Fortunately there was no sign of a fever.

“Everything hurts like hell down there, but aside from that I'm fine” the blonde answered quietly. “How did you even do that? I don't want to experience it ever again.”

“You won't if you want to live. Fishlegs knows everything, I told him about the risk. He's been worried sick” the woman looked at her sister-in-law. She was also worried sick.

“Good. He should be happy now” Ruff sighed, shifting her position slightly.

“What about you?” the other woman was concerned about the important things.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want to see your babies?”

“Babies?” the twin was as surprised as her husband was before.

“You gave birth to twins. Seriously, you didn't feel that you carry more than one baby?” Reena raised her eyebrows, as far as she knew the mother should be able to feel it.

“I didn't care.” Well, that explained a lot.

“Well, do you now?”

“No. Give those babies to Fishlegs, let him worry about everything” Ruffnut really seemed to be indifferent to what would happen to her children.

“What?”

“You heard me. I don't want them.”

“Ruff, please-”

“No. I said I don't want them. I never wanted twins, I know how does it feel like to be one.”

Reena listened to it shocked. How twins can be so similar yet so different? Ruff and Tuff had so much in common, yet apparently they had so different approach to parenthood. Tuffnut loved his son deeply from the very first moment he looked at him, she saw that in his eyes. He took care of the baby, especially when his wife was busy. And he wanted to protect him at all cost. Yet his twin sister completely didn't care about her newborn babies. Tuff was such an amazing father, why was Ruff so different?

“Ruffnut” she spoke softly. “Those twins are your children. And they're the only children you will ever have. Do you understand?”

“I don’t care. I never wanted them, I don’t love them.”

“You can learn if you want. It happens sometimes, not every mother loves her child from the very beginning. It's rare and no one likes to talk about it, but it happens” she knew what she was talking about, she was an experienced midwife and a very empathetic woman. “You can learn to love them and if you don't want to do that for them, do it for Fishlegs. You love him, why can't you love his children?”

“I don’t know. I should've married you, we wouldn't have to care about any stupid kids” she sighed half jokingly. She never hid her interest in both men and women, as well as her slight jealousy of her brother's girlfriend. No, wait, _wife_. They were married for a couple of months by now, but Ruff kept forgetting that constantly. Heck, she was married herself and even though she really loved Fishlegs, she couldn't forget her former crush on her sister-in-law. Well, that woman was perfect in every inch, no wonder Tuffnut was head over heels over her.

“Well, I like the way it is now” Reena smiled with amusement. She never thought she might end up like this, her father was a chief, after all. She always expected he would arrange her a marriage with some noble chief's son for alliance. She was strongly against it, but that was how it supposed to look like. She could've been salty about it, but she couldn't change anything. Yet everything changed when Tuffnut Thorston stormed into her life, turning it upside down. She saw new possibilities, she fell in love and now she was here, on Berk, a wife and a mother. Something that she always feared, an unpleasant duty, became her dream. No one forced her to anything, it was her decision to be with Tuff, to marry him, to have his child. She was free to do anything, if she wanted to leave, she could leave, no one would lock her up and make her stay. But she didn't want to leave and that was the most beautiful thing to her. That she found a man who made her so happy she wanted to be with him forever while staying as tough and proud she always was.

“Who would expect, huh? You're a warrior and yet you are a wonderful mother” Ruff didn't hide the slight envy in her voice.

“So will be you.”

“I won't make a good mother. I know it. Just look at Tuff” she gestured to her brother. “He's so good and natural at it, like he was born to being a father. You look at him and you know he loves your son. And I can't compete with that.”

Reena turned her head to look at her dear boys and her own eyes filled with love. It's not like everything was perfect, but Tuff was certainly doing his best to be perfect. Even though he was far from that.

“You don't have to compete with that” she turned her head back to look at Ruff. “I understand that, sometimes even I think I can't compete.”

“You? But you're the best mom ever, so loving and badass, and you didn't stop being a beautiful woman, unlike many women do.”

“Well, they do, because they forget that they're not only mothers. And because kids are very absorbing” she chuckled. “Anyway, yes, even such a wonderful mom can be worried she's not enough, compared to a perfect dad. But look at our friends. Do you remember how impatient was Snotlout to see his child and how terrified he was when he was supposed to hold the baby for the first time? He couldn't stay near his son for weeks, because he was scared of hurting him accidentally. Or Hiccup, he tried so much to be the perfect chief and the perfect dad, that he overworked himself and he nearly forgot that his daughter has also an amazing mother. They fought a lot about it, remember? He was stressed all the time and so was Astrid, she also didn't think she can make a good mother and look at her now. Every one of your concerns is valid, but not necessary. Even those who seem to be perfect have a lot of fear in them.”

“I bet Tuff doesn't” the twin said with a slight sarcasm.

“Then you're wrong, sis” came the deep, raspy voice from Tuffnut, who was no longer asleep. The baby on his chest also stirred, but fortunately didn't wake up completely and fell asleep again. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just overheard some things.”

“It's okay” Reena smiled, looking at her husband with loving eyes. She adored that voice also she couldn't imagine more beautiful view than the one in front of her.

“Get a room, you two” Ruffnut rolled her eyes, looking at two lovebirds. They were worse than Hiccup and Astrid sometimes and that wasn't easy.

“We'll get a room when we want” snapped Tuff, he's changed and matured a lot, but not quite, especially when he was around his sister. “But you know what's your problem? You're overthinking it. Sis, you can perfectly take care of dragons and you can't take care of your babies? They're easier than dragons.”

“Easy to say, you didn't make twins.”

“Yet.”

“What was that supposed to mean?” Reena raised an eyebrow. “What if I don't want more kids?”

“I know you do, love. Maybe not now, but in a year or two. Astrid is thinking about it already. Besides, I don’t want to be worse than them and have only one kid while they have two and at the first try.”

“Haven't you heard, brother dearest, that it was the only try?”

“Well then, you should be grateful. For now you're better than me” Tuff admitted, closing his eyes again.

“I'll go tell Fishlegs you're awake. He wants to see you so bad” Reena stood up and left the room.

After a moment of silence, Ruffnut spoke.

“Tuff?”

“Ye?”

“I'm scared.”

The man opened his eyes and looked at his sister. Then he slowly stood up, careful not to wake his son up and moved to the bed.

“Me too. I'm scared all the time that something might happen to Reena or our son. Or that I'll do something terribly wrong and therefore I'll lose them. Last night I was scared I might lose you” his grey eyes looked deeply in the blue ones. “I know we wanted to kill each other more times than we can count, but we can't pretend we don't love each other. We can act as if we never cared, but the truth is that we do care about each other. We just needed to understand that.”

“Why do you tell me that?”

“Because if you try, you'll understand that you already love your babies. Even though you say you don't. You can take care of them, besides, you have Fishlegs. Stop thinking, start feeling. It helped me, it'll help you.”

Ruffnut looked at her twin clearly impressed. When did he change from her irresponsible idiot brother to this grown-up man? Tuff she knew would never do or say something like that, he would only laugh at her. Not that she complained, it was a very good change. Reena seriously did a hella good job, she brought the best out of him, that must've been Tuffnut she's seen all the time whenever someone asked why such a wonderful woman is married to the biggest idiot Hooligans know. She'd seen in him what no one else had seen. Now Ruff could see that too. She didn't have a chance to reply somehow, because the door burst open and Fishlegs stormed inside, holding a small bundle in his arms. Her child.

“I was so worried about you, cutie pie” the big man sat down on the bed when Tuff stood up.

“I'll be fine” his wife answered, forcing a small smile. Reena, like the expert she was, opened the chest that was standing by the bed and took some pillows from inside, then closed it, all with one hand and one foot. Her other hand was occupied by the baby she was holding. Ruff's other child.

“Try to sit up, I'll put these behind your back so you'll be able to sit comfortably” she ordered. With a little help from Fishlegs and only a little pain, they succeeded. “Now you may take your son” she carefully placed the baby she was holding in its mother arms.

“Take also our daughter” Fishlegs put the baby next to her brother.

Ruffnut felt a twitch in her heart as she looked at her twins. She never expected she'd ever seen something like that. Her own babies. She wasn't so sure if she really doesn't care about them.

“I will” she said, looking up at Reena. “I will learn to love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure if I should even post it, because a) there's no Hiccstrid, they're only mentioned, b) my ships are not your ships, c) my OC is not your OC. In general I was afraid that you might not agree with what I created, but in the end I decided "screw that". Fanfiction is about different points of view, new characters, new ideas. You don't have to agree with it and that's okay. There's only one thing I ask for: don't be salty on my OC, I love her so much and she's so complex character, I tried to show it here. Also don't hate me for ooc Tuff, though with _that_ I can live ^.^'


End file.
